Supernova
by kathrynmariecullen
Summary: this is the story of how seth imprints on a southerner named cathy, a girl who used to hang out with peter and charlotte although she was a vegetarian from the beginning. after peter and charlotte are killed by wolves in Utah they track her down.
1. Chapter 1

_1._

_Bella_

I could hear Renesme and Jacob in the room next door.

"Of course I love you!"I heard him whisper." You're my reason for living, you know that" then a brief pause, Nessie was 'showing' him something. "I promise to stay a wolf, if it means staying with you." Then the kissing ! She'd got to her teen stage, so I shouldn't be upset, but I couldn't help it, she was my daughter, and if Jacob wasn't a friend of mine, I probably would have gone in there and ripped his throat out by now. I looked at Edward hoping for some comforting; instead he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was stressed.

"How dirty?" I asked. His face looked half annoyed, half pained.

"His obsession with motorcycles is unhealthy, that's for sure." He replied. He smiled his crooked smile and stood up. I was still fairly new but I did need feeding quite often. He knew that.

"You comi…" his sentence was cut short by the doorbell coming from the main hallway in the house. We stared at each other; it was midnight, who would come at this time. Edward was at the door first, but his face wasn't calm like it had been a few seconds ago or even annoyed ,it was scared ,anxious and curious all at the same time , then his face fell in horror." Get Jacob out of here, before he gets killed!" he screamed at me.

_Edward_

I yelled at the door" I'll be one minute Cathy" Bella had run to Nessie's bedroom to tell Jacob to get out, and as he emerged he gave me a confused look

_What's goin' on?_

"We have a very…upset visitor." My hesitation told him there was a double meaning, though it was clear he didn't know what it was. I waited until he had left the room before opening the door. In front of me was a small girl, around 15, with leaves in her hair, her cheeks were stained with mud her clothes ripped and her short bob was a purple mess. I gazed into her golden eyes while I listened to her thoughts.

_Fur. All over. Those shrieks. Why._

"Come in" I whispered. Bella reappeared with Renesme; they were both very cautious of this guest. Cathy gave them a weak smile. At that moment the rest of my family emerged from upstairs.

"Edward, who is our guest?" Carlisle murmured.

"This is Cathy," I said" she's a vampire, from the south" that single phrase had my family hissing and my brother, jasper, darting forward to the front of the group. He curled into a crouch and growled so loud, everyone flinched, except Cathy, instead she smiled, a smug smile and purred.

"Why so hypocritical, Jasper?"

"How do you know my name?" he spit back and she looked hurt, reminded of something that had happened only days ago.

"Peter told me you would look after me" her voice changed when she said this, it was almost …pleading. Jasper straightened at the mention of his old friend's name.

"You know peter and charlotte?" he asked. Her eyes pricked and she replied.

"Knew." That single word had no effect on anyone, except jasper. He collapsed to the ground and sobbed .I had never seen him sob in the entire time I had known him, but a quick glimpse at his mind explained the response. I quickly explained to the rest.

"They're dead." I said, and everyone gasped, Alice dropped to her knees to comfort Jasper.

"What happened" jasper asked after a full ten minutes had pasted. Cathy's memory flashed back, showing me everything that I needed to know, she'd probably caught on at my gift.

_Tell him, I don't think I can_

I turned to Nessie.

"Do you think you could take Cathy to Carlisle's study while I tell them what happened? You can also explain about your heartbeat before she gets freaked out"

"sure." she replied, obviously annoyed she'd have to explain the story she'd been telling for years. She led Cathy upstairs

_Thank you_ she told me. I gave Cathy a smile and nodded. Once she'd left the room I motioned for everyone to sit down. I sucked in breath.

"Cathy was created a few years back by Peter and Charlotte, when they found her dying in alleyway, she'd been raped. When the transformation had been complete they told her the rules, but she still didn't want to be a vampire, so peter and charlotte told them about us and our 'vegetarianism' so she told them she wanted to be like us ,and they agreed as longed as she stayed with them."

Emmet interrupted.

"Wait why didn't they just let her roam free?"

"She has gift, a very powerful one, she has pyrokenisis." I explained.

"Huh"

"She can set things on fire with her mind. Anyway they were passing through a city in Utah but unfortunately, the city was inhabited by some werewolves. They attacked them. Peter knew what was going to happen but he couldn't let a talent like that go to waste. He told her where we lived and told her to run there as fast as she could, as she left she heard them being torn apart, she's mentally scared. She wants to live with us." We were still for moment. Carlisle was the first to speak

"She can stay, but need to tell her about the Quileute's, maybe not now, but soon. Renesme will have to go to la push to see Jacob."

"She won't be happy" Bella murmured under her breath. Jasper had calmed down now.

"Well, lets tell her!" he cried. I shouted for Nessie to bring Cathy down. Nessie galloped down the stairs with a smile on her face, Cathy followed, but, obviously, they hadn't gone to Carlisle's study, they'd gone to Alice's wardrobe instead, Cathy was dressed in Alice's bridesmaid dressing from my wedding it was too short but not too tight, it was better than the clothes she'd been wearing before.

"Cathy, we've decided that you can stay." Carlisle told her face lifted.

"Thank you all!" she shrieked. She then proceeded to hug all of us, but when she hugged Nessie she stiffened. "You smell funny!" she announced. Nessie had been with Jacob before she came. I threw Bella a desperate glance.

"Nessie, why don't go and have a nap, it is getting late." Bella commanded.

_Thank you _I mouthed, but as I said these words, a knock came from the glass at the back of the house, I turned to look only to see Jacob with Seth and Paul at his flanks, and they were all, luckily, in human form. They all looked ready for a fight but as we watched, I saw Seth's face slowly morph from anger to a face that was almost… in love.

_Seth_

"Jacob," I whined "you know I'm meant to meet my mum in the morning!" I was still tired .Jake had come and woke me and Paul up (well we were the only ones not on vacation over the summer holidays) he said it was important but to this moment we had been very ill informed.

"I know Seth but while I was at the Cullen's, someone came. They told me to go, which means it isn't one of their friends. They might need help." He told very calmly, even though the shaking in his hands had begun.

"So why don't we go in there wolf form?" Paul asked, obviously hoping for a fight to breakout.

"You know vampires hate us and if we arrive their all wolfed up, then that might make things worse than better." He explained. His eyebrows had mashed together, he looked like he was trying to convince himself that it was a good idea, it was, but both of those guys were… short fused, which didn't help Jake if it was to do with nessie. We drove up the Cullen's drive silently so they wouldn't hear us. " quick round the back, that way they'll see us before we attack the visitor and tell us the danger level." Jake instructed us. We all crept to the back of the house and looked in. I saw seven vampires getting seriously hugged by another girl. I think she was also a vampire, but I couldn't see her face. Then Paul did the most stupid thing in the world, he knocked on the window. All of the room turn to look at us .I stared into the girls eyes, preparing myself for a the shock of red eyes she would surely have, but they weren't red, not even black, they were honey brown like the rest of the Cullen's. Her thick eyelashes framed her wide eyes, she had a slight honey tint to her complexion, she had obviously been mixed race before her change, and she had round, full brown lips and a short purple bob that looked slightly ruffled like the hair of a supermodel on a magazine cover. She was beautiful. I couldn't hate this girl, she was perfection. At that moment I caught Edward's eye he was shooting me a questioning look. He'd seen my reaction, darn, but this guilt made me realise why I found her so pretty. I'd imprinted with her. I imagined her in my arms, reaching up to kiss me, me leaning down to kiss her. It would be perfect. But as I gazed at this creature, I'd missed the signal from Jacob to attack. Jake and Paul lunged forward, shattering the glass and they started running full pelt towards the girl, shaking as they ran. I was frozen; I'd just met her and know she was going to die!

"NOOOOO!" I shouted before I'd even processed it in my brain, Jake and Paul froze at my outburst and turned to look at me. Shit, know they all thought I was crazy, everyone but Rosalie she just smiled, not a mocking smile like the one she usually wore around me but an understanding smile, like she knew my secret, knew what was happening. Then, seeing her reaction Edward listened in at her thoughts .He realised what was going on.

"Cathy, this is Jacob, Paul and Seth, I'm afraid to say they are werewolves, like the ones that killed your friends but not the same ones. We have an alliance with them, so they won't hurt you as long as you follow their rules." He said calmly, all the time smiling at me.

"Oh we both know she won't need to bother with those rules."Rosalie laughed, and they all threw her questioning glances except Edward and Cathy. _Cathy_ I thought. It was cool and modern but not weird like angel or candy. Unoriginal. While still being original. She was unique, special. Her eyes met my eyes, and I could see the connection running between us and as the rest stared at us with anxious gazes. we both walked towards each other and kissed. A series of gasps filled the room, closely followed by some whooping from the direction of Emmet, but I didn't care, me and Cathy stood there for what seemed like a decade, kissing, but soon I started to hear little coughs, cueing me to stop, I pulled away from her and gazed into her honey brown eyes, they looked like topaz embedded into a statue made a brown marble, she was smiling shyly away from me. I reached forward, and lifted her chin up, slowly, making her look at me and she smiled, a perfect smile, spreading from one ear to another, wide and beautiful.

"Your family's addictive Edward, first Bella, then me, now Seth. You have quite a devastating effect on us regular folk!" Jake joked, laughing his deep chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Regular folk! Please the only thing regular about you is… sorry, there is nothing regular about you!" Blondie shot back .if it weren't for renesme and Emmet, you could probably think this hate was sexual tension, that'd be funny, seeing those two kiss. Edward laughed at my thought too, everyone turning to stare at us, including Cathy.

"Seth was thinking about something funny to do with rose and Jake."Edward explained and everyone nodded as though they understood except Jake and the blond.

"Well, looks like you'll be seeing more of us wolves from now on." Paul quipped. The blond screamed and ran from the room, Emmet followed her, shooting back a smile in my direction and mouthed

_Good luck_. Yay, now the blond was upset , that can't be good. A crash came from upstairs and Cathy jumped, she looked around to see if anyone would stop her, but nobody did, to them it was very common for something to get broken round here. I turned to face her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her

"Sure!" she replied. Then she whipped me off my feet and ran out into the woods. When we had gone a gone mile she set me down on my feet.

"That was...new." I said, she giggled. She looked down at her feet.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked up through her lashes.

"Sure anything you want!"

"Can I see you as a wolf?" she looked hopefully towards me. I smiled back and started to strip as my body shook and eventually the heat rippled through me. She stared into my black eyes and shivered, not a nice shiver but a…disturbed shiver. What was going on? Then she smiled into my eyes and My Cathy lifted up my chin and kissed me right on my nose.

_Omg!_

_Seth?_

_Sam!?_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_Edward_

As Seth and Cathy walked out the glass wall I turned to Jacob.

"You realise you'll have to pay for the window?" I told him hoping the anger I was sending out was having an effect on him. I am the father of his girlfriend; I could do what I want to him.

"Look I'm sorry for the window but you have to admit, you didn't really tell me what was going on, it made me…anxious. I came to see if you wanted help, and …well …when she was hugging you guys, I saw her stiffen when she got to Nessie and I panicked." he explained. He made me feel guilty, but then a sudden burst of rage swept over.

"Damn it jasper, if you want a fight, go and attack Cathy again!" I shouted towards him, he looked down sheepishly and the guilt washed back over. Now I was doubly guilty. Suddenly I felt Seth thoughts change. He'd phased." Hey do any of you know why Seth might have phased?" I asked Jacob and Paul. They shook their heads with a worried expression, infecting their faces. All three of us raced towards the window and into the forest.

We eventually found Seth and Cathy. Seth was in wolf form howling with despair, while Cathy tried to comfort him, but she was also disturbed by something.

"Seth, why'd ya go all wolf in front of Cathy?" I asked him, thinking my reasoning was logical.

_That's not what's happened_ he thought

"Then what has?" I asked cautiously.

_The wolves from Utah had followed Cathy here, but on their way, they meet Sam. One of them looks freakishly like me, and he… convinced Sam that Cathy was going on a killing spree in la push. They're all coming down now to kill Cathy. Sam isn't because I told him what's happened. He's heading down to help us._ Great. This Cathy is going to be another danger magnet.

"Edward. What's happening? Why are they upset?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe it's because Seth stripped in front of her and she freaked out." Paul joked, they both laughed. He shot them both death lasers, and then whined for me to explain. I explained to both of them what had happened. They stared in horror as I got to the bit about Sam.

"So what do we do?" I asked them.

"Well if Sam's coming down, he'll help, but I think we need to hurry, us wolves are quite fast. I'd give it a day, give or take." He explained. This didn't make Seth feel any better.

"I think it would be better if you three stayed with us until Sam gets here. It's better not to get him confused." They all nodded. I turned to Cathy "Don't worry we'll protect you. You're our family now, and also theirs." She smiled at me then at Seth, who leaned over and licked her face.

"Gross Seth!" she whined. We all started back to the house. What a long day this will be!

_Bella_

Edward had been ages and Nessie was getting very upset about Jake's absence. Only Paul wasn't missed, poor Paul. I heard a laughing in the distance and then they emerged, laughing at a very embarrassed Cathy.

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward.

"Cathy here got licked by Seth." He replied jerking his thumb in Cathy's direction. I hadn't realised until now that Seth was in wolf form.

"Edward why is Seth still in wolf form?" my question shut them all up. Cathy looked up, I could see her eyes pricking as a sob erupted from her throat, Seth comforted her. Edward stepped forward and sighed.

"The werewolves from Utah are coming to finish the job." He explained. No one spoke. Rosalie must have heard Edward because she came running down the stairs, over to Cathy and hugged her. Weird, I thought she would hate her because her presence here would mean more wolves around the place. Apparently everyone else was having the same thought including Cathy. When Rosalie finished her hug and turned around, she meets our confused looks.

"What? Just 'cos she likes mutts doesn't mean I like her." I was still sceptical. Rosalie left the room in a huff. The girl has problems. I walked over to Edward, to give him a peck on the cheek. He smile at me, but then his face pinched up. We both turned to look at Jacob and Nessie having a serious make out session.

"Jeesh, Jacob. Could you be a bit quieter, please?"Edward complained, they both shoot us evils and walked out into the woods towards our cottage. Yay, I'm going to have to wash the sheets again!

"So, where is Cathy going to sleep?" Alice asked. I hadn't thought of that!

"She could stay in my old room. I'll be staying in the cottage so I won't need it." Edward enquired.

"I guess that's ok. Is it ok with you, Cathy?" Carlisle turned towards Cathy. She replied by enthusiastically nodding her head. She ran up the stairs in no time, but poked her head her head back down.

"Where is your old room?" she asked. Jasper ran up the stairs to show her.

"Wow. I didn't think Jasper would like her, you know with her reminding him of his past." Alice chirped, pleased with his friendliness, but as she finished her sentence, a loud thud followed by a screech shot from upstairs.

_Jasper_

How dare she? Of all my family's done for here, why insult me like that? She was going to die, for that. I'd make sure of it. I lunged forward for her throat. She smashed into the ground and I ripped out a chunk of her neck. She let out an ear-splitting wail. I didn't care as long as she died. She lunged forward then, launched me into the wall at the end of the hallway. She ran over and repeatedly bit me. Bursting the scars already there. I screamed then as my family ran up the stairs. They stared at me in horror. Emmet ran forward and pulled, no, ripped Cathy off of me, kicking and screaming. Alice ran forward to me and noticed the wounds I'd acquired.

"Carlisle, she bit him, all over!" she screamed.

"He bit me first!" Cathy squealed pointing to the chunk of flesh, missing from her neck. Seth growled and lunged for me, but Alice knocked him out the way, she growled back, baring her teeth.

"Rosalie and Bella, take Seth and Cathy outside. Emmet and Edward, take jasper and Alice to my study!" Carlisle yelled. Rosalie and Bella dragged Seth and Cathy down stairs and I was carried by Emmet into Carlisle's study. Great I was going to hear about this.

"Jasper, what the hell were you thinking?"Carlisle asked me, loudly.

"She said that I was a southern freak, that I was evil for fighting in the war, and that I shouldn't have lived to this day." I explained shooting desperate looks towards him. Maybe I could get the sympathy vote. He turned to look at Edward.

"He's telling the truth." Edward murmured. Carlisle shook his disappointedly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. We can't let Cathy leave, and you Alice your in big trouble for attacking Seth like that."

"I was defending jasper; he was going to kill him!" Alice complained. She was right, but I could defend myself. Edward chuckled.

_You'll pay for that _I thought. That stopped him.I sent lots of lust Renesme's and Jacob's way.

"You two better get out of here before I go get Edward!" I heard Bella shout from the cottage. It worked. Edward shot me some death rays.

"Carlisle do you mind if I'm excused for one moment." He said, still staring at me.

"Sure" he replied with a sigh. Edward slipped out the room. I sent some anger his way.

"Jasper!" he yelled. I stopped.

"Jasper you have got to stop acting like a child. Is it bad enough that we've got a pack of wolves coming our way ready to kill Cathy, and now you want to kill her too! Why is it so hard for you to except people into our family?" Carlisle shouted. I cringed in my seat." Right you two are going to go outside now, and we are going to settle this once and for all!" he commanded. Me and Alice slide up from our seats and trudged our way outside. I stood opposite Cathy and Alice stood in front of the now human again Seth. He'd luckily kept his clothes close by." Jasper apologise to Cathy."

"Sorry for biting you Cathy." I mumbled.

"Good, now Cathy apologise to jasper."

"Sorry jasper for biting you back and calling you a southern good-for-nothing murdering demon." She replied.

"Alice, now you apologise to Seth."

"Sorry Seth for shoving you." Alice murmured.

"And finally, Seth, say sorry to Alice"

"Soz Alice for attacking your boyfriend" Alice coughed." Husband!" he finished.

"Now can you four forget about this and get along, that means no more insults and no more defending." Carlisle told and we all agreed." now you lot get inside while I go and find Edward and bell…" he never finished his sentence because Edward and Bella both appeared, Bella was sobbing.

"What's happened?" Esme asked worry masking her face.

"The werewolves came, so they I told them to leave. They went outside. The wrong way." Yay, we're going on a wolf hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

_3._

_Renesme_

Oh, Jacob. He was perfect. We were in my room making out.

"You're perfect you know that don't you, he whispered.

"Yes, but not as perfect as you" I whispered back. I suddenly felt and urge to kiss him harder, and it seems so did he. We must have been on at least second maybe third base when my mum ran in.

"You two better get out of here before I go get Edward!" she yelled.

"Fine we'll go to Jake's" I yelled back. I got up off the bed and held out my hand for Jacob, he took it and got off also." We'll go out the window, no doubt my dad's coming by now." I whispered to him and we perched on the window sill and jumped out neatly landing on my mum's flowers. Perfect. I turned to kiss Jacob, shouting my thoughts so Edward could hear them._yeah take that dad_ I thought. I looked at Jacob; I could see shock and fear in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. "What's wrong, baby" I asked as I turned around. I saw four wolves baring their teeth at us, one looked like Seth, I figured it was the one that had impersonated him, but the other three were, huge. They were bigger than Sam or Jacob and at least six feet even on all fours. I whimpered. I could feel Jacob shaking.

"Nessie go back in the house and get Edward." I said through his teeth.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." I whispered back, but he'd already phased, the other wolves were shocked, but they got over it quick. The small one jerked his head forward, and the biggest wolf, leapt on Jacob, knocking him out clean. I screamed, sobbing as I did. He jerked his head again and the other pounced on me, knocking me out as well.

_Paul_

_Jake where are you_ I thought. If he was in danger he would hear me. I felt him phase._ Jake where are you. We're all worried sick._

_They're here the wolves are here _I could see them in his thoughts. They were massive, bigger than him when he was on two legs. I watched as the biggest one lunged forward towards Jake.

_Jake!_ I yelled. He'd been knocked out. He started dreaming about Renesme again. Eww I hated his stupid fantasies. I phased out so I could go tell them what was happening. I found the mother one first.

"They've knocked them out." I told her, she gasped.

"Go back to the house and if you see anyone else tell them what happened and to go back too." She said. She ran off, probably trying to find that doctor of hers. With Rachel up at college, all this lovin' made me sick. I ran towards the house bumping into Bella and Seth along the way. We all grouped up around ten minutes later by the house.

"What are we going to do?" the doctor asked. We could all go home and pretend nothing happened. Edward shot me an angry look, what's wrong with daddy two shoes. He gave me a final intense look and went back to listen to the conversation.

"We could fight?" the big one asked. I think his name was Emmet, but damn did he look like a bear! Edward laughed at my thought.

_Get out my head bloodsucker! _I thought /yelled.

"What ever we plan, keep in mind; they'll give us Jacob back." I told them.

"How do you know that?" Edward sneered at me.

"They can't endanger a brother. They're not from our pack, but the tribe in Utah is half Quileute, one of their founding fathers was from our tribe. I did a project on them in 5th grade." I told them proudly. They all looked sceptical. "I got an A."I included. Mr. Straight As gave me a smirk, bet his real mum never put his on the refrigerator. He looked hurt, didn't think so.

"Ok, so we'll have Jake but what about Nessie?" the ex- leech lover asked. God I hated most of these people, so why was I here. That's right I wanted to kick some leech ass that's why, but stupid Seth had to go and imprint on that…that… beet-headed bloodsucker. Hey, a new nick name.

"If you yell for them to make a break for it, I could burn down the forest?" Seth's girl friend inquired we all stared at her." It was just a thought." Huh, Seth and she are a perfect match, they're both stupid!

"Look I'm tired of being here, so if we can sneak Mr. Masochist over close enough maybe he can listen in on their plans, using that info we can retaliate and get them both back. We can also see if stubby over there can look round us and get a glimpse of what's going to happen." I said, knowing it was the best plan anyone could think of.

"That's not a bad idea." The doctor said."Edward do you think you could get close enough.

"Sure but I think it would be better if one of the wolves came too." He said.

"I'll go." A voice came from the woods. We all turned to see Sam walk out of the trees." They'll know I'm an alpha so they'll be less tempted to fight if it goes wrong." he said very calmly.

"Ok." Was all Edward said. They ran out into the forest in the direction of his cottage.

_Jacob_

Ohhh! My head hurt. I opened my eyes slowly. The morning sun filtered in. I'd phased back, but when? I sat up and looked around; I could see the four wolves watching me. I looked around for Nessie but couldn't see her.

"Where's Renesme?" I spit at them and they all looked to their right, I followed their gaze to see her chained to the river bed, her face just sticking out of the river's waters. A wolf was sitting at the edge of the river, a paw resting on her chest, ready to push her down and drown her. They were from Utah they didn't know vampires could breathe underwater, but Nessie can't, just pushing her underwater would kill her. "look, she ain't a vampire, at least not a full one, she can't hurt you, only I have the strength for that." I told them hoping that would convince them to let her go. They all looked toward the small one; he was the alpha by the looks of it. He looked toward the biggest and black wolf with white patches, the wolf then started to phase back into a human. I watched as he uncurled and became a seven foot boy with black skin and blonde hair. Weird combo. He pulled on some shorts that had been tied to his wrist and stepped forward.

"What is your name?" he asked with no expression.

"I'm Jacob black, and that girl over there is Renesme." I told him. He turned to look at Nessie, then back at me.

"She is special to you?" he questioned.

"Yes, she is my imprint, but she is not a full vampire, she's half-human."I explained. They didn't look convinced but the big guy nodded at the one holding down Nessie and he stepped off and started to pull the chains off.

"The only reason we come is to retrieve a girl called Cathy, she is a full vampire. We wish to kill her." he told me as if he was telling me some important royal news he'd been trusted with. I rolled my eyes, but as I did I could see Edward and Sam hiding behind a tree in the forest. They were alone, which means they weren't here to fight but for something else.

_Edward the were going to harm Nessie, but I've convinced them not too. Don't worry._ I turned my attention back to them they were discussing something. They kept glancing at me and at Nessie. I was getting angry now.

"So, how were you planning to get this Cathy?" I asked them. They looked at me, judging my curiosity as though I was something not to be trusted.

"We sense you are an alpha," he said. Sam snarled from the forest

_Shut him up!_ I heard Edward smack him._ Good work._

"We were going to force you to help us get her by threatening to kill your imprint." His said casually. I could feel myself shaking all over; this was going to get ugly.

_Edward if you and Sam don't get out here now, I think your daughter will die._ I told him knowing he would be able to sense my anger. I felt him run out of the forest and stand at my left flank, closely followed by Sam at my right. I gave them a sarcastic smile.

"And there are more."I said smugly. They all looked scared, all except the small guy, and he was smiling back at me. I watched as he slowly morphed back into a human. He was freakily like Seth, but he looked more mature, more aged. He stepped forward and he was closely followed by the other two wolves, the last joined them as Nessie started to cough and splutter.

_Go get her_ I told Edward. He ran over to the river and helped her up.

"So you're the creature's father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"yes." Edward replied. That was fairly short.

"So you like to kill innocent women by spawning the undead." the leader sneered and Edward growled back.

"I'll have you know she was an accident. My human wife didn't realise the dangers and she became pregnant. I saved her after she gave birth by transforming her. Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, just wanted to know." He spit back. He was harsher than Seth too!

"Hey, daddy, where's Cathy sleeping, or did her fight with jasper get her kicked out?" Nessie murmured as she came round. Shit now they knew Cathy was here.

"The vampire is staying with you?" he sneered at Edward and pointing accusingly at him too.

"RUN!" I shouted. We all ran into the forest. I could hear them in pursuit of us, so I phased into a wolf, mid-stride.

_Seth you there? Come on!_

_Yeah Jake I'm here, what's up?_

_We're coming back but the others are following, get the vamps ready for a fight I got a feeling one's on the horizon._


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

_Cathy_

Edward and the dude from the forest left. They all looked fairly calm, only Seth was worried. I'd only known him for maybe… an hour but I could sense he was very unpredictable.

"Who was that guy?" I asked the others, they'd probably forgotten I didn't know who he was.

"That was Sam. He's the alpha." Seth told me walking over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leant down to kiss my nose, causing me to giggle. I looked around to everyone else kissing. Nessie and Jacob walked inside the house. All except jasper and Alice were kissing; they were laughing their heads off. I didn't get why they were laughing, then I noticed Bella, in the corner kissing a tree, I started laughing too. Seth turned me round and gave me a quizzical look. I pointed in Bella's direction; he followed it and burst out laughing to. She broke off and screamed.

"Jasper!" this made it even funnier.

"Why'd she shout at jasper?" I asked Seth in-between laughs.

"He can feel and manipulate emotions, ya know, make you feel things you wouldn't normally." he told me back quite casually. What a weird ability. He felt me staring at me, so he turned to stare back.

"hey Cathy, none of us have seen your power yet, why don't you give a little example?" jasper said and everyone, re-focused their attention on me, followed by a wave of 'come ones' and chants of 'Cathy, Cathy'.

"Ok!" I shouted. I don't know how to control this. Oh god this is going to end badly. I focused with all my might. I saw a bush in the corner of this large garden, so I focused on that. I imagined it getting all hot like I when I was kissing Seth. The bush set on fire, but from behind I heard a pain-filled scream. It was coming from Seth; I whipped around to see his hair and clothes on fire. SHIT! I grabbed his arm, knowing it would hurt him, but it barely bothered me. I dragged him to the stream at the back of the garden. I shoved him and splashed water all over with the water, this doused the flames and although he was still screaming the flames were gone.

"Don't worry, they've all gone, there are no more flames." I cooed to him, like a baby. I looked at his body. Nothing looked seriously burnt; it was just a bit frazzled in some place, kinda like bad sunburn. It's not the worst I've done.

"Cathy! Let me look at him!" shouted Carlisle. I stepped back so he could kneel down to look at him.

"It's not too bad; luckily you got him to the stream before you seriously burnt." He told me. I felt relieved at this. He would heal.

"How long before he's better?" I asked nervous, it might interfere with his wolfy duties.

"I'd give thirty minutes. It'll still sting but he'll be able to move better." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Thirty minutes? I've put people in hospital for 10 days before." I told him. He looked up surprised.

"It's not very controlled, if I even got a little distracted, it would wrong." I replied grimly. He looked sorry for asking, catching the sadness in my words. This was going to be a horrid day. My boyfriend had been hurt by me and my new family knew I was a killer that burnt people to death.

"Don't worry I heal fast. It's a werewolf thing." Seth said, while trying to get up, he moaned and fell back down. "Would it better if I phased, I think I heal quicker." He said, knowing it wouldn't be better but he could hide his pain easier.

"I guess, but be careful." Carlisle warned. He stepped back and slowly phased into a wolf letting out a small whimper.

"It's ok, I'm here." I locked my arms around his neck. He flinched but knew if he did anything else, I'd be even more upset, so he grinned and bared it. I leant forward and started to sob into his fur. He suddenly snapped up. "What is it?" I asked. Then I realised he can't talk."Edward!" I shouted. He can work out what's going wrong.

"Yes?" he said from behind me.

"Something is up." I told him.

"I know." He said. Oh yeah he'd been listening in on their plans. Just then Jacob and Nessie emerged from the forest followed by that sam. Oh, that's what's wrong.

_Renesmee_

Jacob and I had walked into the, hoping to escape jasper's lust wrath.

"Jacob, I'm going to get in the shower, ok. behave." I told him, even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Can I join you?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows. I shot him an angry look. "Can I least stand outside the door?"

"Sure, but no peeping!" I warned. He followed me upstairs like a dog (pun). I reached the communal bathroom and pointed to the floor. He sat down like a dog; I rolled my eyes and turned the shower on. I started to strip and slowly got into the shower.

"So," Jacobs's voice came from the door." Have you thought about kids?" he asked very casually.

Kids? This was going to be a good subject. If we had kids, we wouldn't know what to expect. My mum kind of knew through legends, but we would be walking into blind territory. Could I even get pregnant? I probably could, because my body is changing, but it wouldn't be normal. It would probably be sped up.

"I have. It would be nice but we're not even married, don't you think it's a bit weird, I mean, how old are you?" I asked, maybe hoping this question would make him doubt it.

"I'm eighteen and you look like an 18 year old, so that isn't a problem." He answered casually. Darn he'd been expecting that.

"What would the genes be like, I mean it'd be mainly werewolf but there would still be human and vamp mixed in there. Would it be a wolf or a vamp? It might even be a weird mix of both, do you really want that?" I queried.

"You don't want one, do you?" He said"it's ok, if you want to wait until we're married that's fine with me, but don't forget about it, ok?" he really wanted a kid. He really cared turned off the shower and stepped out. "Oh I can't wait!" he shouted from outside. He ran into the bathroom and swept my naked body up into his arms, kissing me passionately on my lips." It wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked." He laughed.

"Shhh! You know my dad can't find out. He'll kill you and I mean actually kill you!"

" what can't I find out?" my dad said from the hallway, he walked in and his face turned to shock, then to disappointment, aimed at me, then to anger. He'd pieced it together and heard it. All of those last few lines.

"Dad, I can explain..." I tried, but he shut me up.

"Jacob they're planning the attack downstairs," he told him giving him a 'go now before I rip your head off and feed you to Bella' look. Jacob was defeated; he set me on my feet and slipped out of the room and down the stairs. "And you get some clothes on and then we need to talk."

I'd nipped into Alice's wardrobe to see what she'd bought for me today; it was a blue polo and white rhinestone jeans. Pretty. I went back to the bathroom to find my dad; he was sitting on the floor with the hair dryer in his hands. He tapped the floor, indicating for me to sit down, better do what he says. I trudged over and plonked my bum on the floor. He started to brush my hair.

"So, you and Jacob have gone all the way" it was a statement that required an answer, he always used them. They got on my nerves, but it was best to be honest.

"Yes, we do it weekly." I told, just to get that part out of the way.

"Where do you do it because I need to know if I need to disinfect my piano again?" He asked, trying to joke, but there was no humour in his voice, so I didn't laugh.

"His place, our place, in the woods and sometimes on the motorbikes." I told him he'd enjoy the motorbikes.

"So they weren't fantasies" he muttered to himself." Any way, I don't mind you doing it but just remember..."

"I know I could get pregnant because I'm half human and that's something I wanted to ask about."

He turned me around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Why, you're not…" he looked shocked and his hands fluttered to my stomach. I flicked them off.

"No, it's just, Jacob wants kids. I don't really care but I want him to be happy, and I was wondering what might happen if I do?" I was really hoping he would say I could die and that it was a major no-no, but he surprised me.

"You wouldn't die, there human and werewolf in there and they are born conventionally and there is too little vampire in there for it to matter. If you want a kid have a kid but, be careful, you're still young remember that." He'd finished my hair. I hadn't even noticed him drying it. He stood up and held out his hand. "come on I need to go and find out what was planned and you need to and tell your mother about what you and Jacob get up to in her house." He grinned, knowing that was a punishment all on its own.

_Jacob_

So for the battle strategy we were going out in parties and killing them off one by one. Sounded good, so after the meeting had finished and the first party went out (I was in the last party), I ran over to Alice.

"Alice can you wait a sec?" I called after her. She turned around and started to walk towards me, jasper had gone with the first group.

"Sure Jacob, what do you need?" she asked thinking I needed a favour like for her to see what was for dinner or something.

"Alice what rings do you have?" I whispered so no one else would find out my plan. She didn't answer; instead she squealed and grabbed my arm, pulling me upstairs into her bedroom. She ran into her closet and to a large dressing table. She let go, then reached over and picked up a small red velvet box. She lifted the lid and inside it was packed with about sixty rings each one elegant and sparkly.

"Take your pick!" she chirped. "Nessie has the same ring size as me." I looked at them all each one sparkled and each one was beautiful but they weren't right. Then right in the far corner, clearly neglected, was the perfect ring. It had five stones all together. In the middle was a diamond the size of my pupil, then on either side were two smaller rubies, and finally on either side of them were two stones, I didn't know what they were, but they were the same colour as my fur. I picked it up carefully and popped it on my hand.

"That one Esme dug up when she was building Bella's house, around where Nessie's room is today." she told me, but that wasn't what had drawn me to it. This ring I had seen before. It was my mother's ring, how it'd ended up here was a mystery. Alice had polished it when she'd found it and it had been waiting for me to find my imprint.

"I'll take it." I told her. She put the little red box down and rummaged around in one of her draws for a bit. She pulled out a small black silk box, perfect size for the ring; she took it off my hand and placed it neatly in the box.

"I'll leave it on my dresser and you can come and get it anytime you want, ok, just let me know when. I want to watch!" she squealed. I backed out of the door very slowly. Shutting it behind me and ran downstairs. I bumped into Emmet on the way down.

"Way to go, man!" he bellowed, obviously news had gotten around about mine and Nessie's love life.


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

_Alice_

I was waiting for jasper to get back, and then I was going to tell him all about what happened with Jacob. Ohh, I couldn't wait 'till he proposed, I would be great but I knew it had to be kept a secret.

"How much longer?" I asked Edward. He was probably keeping tabs on the group since it included Bella.

"They're on their way back now. Why are you so happy?" he asked quickly don't think about it.

_Lalalalalala you'll never know!_ I teased him in my head. He gave me a suspicious look and turned back to the TV.

"Shout me when they get back." I told him. He did thumbs up to show me he understood and I went upstairs. This was going to be a great day I could feel it. Then I had a vision.

We're in the house and there is a knock at the door. The person at the door switches from a woman to a man, clearly undecided. It finally settles on the woman. She looks like me, but older, 10 years older. Who is she? Then the vision disappeared. I looked down at Edward, he'd probably noticed. He was looking up at me.

_I don't know who it is. She's not familiar._ I told him._ It's morning probably a door-to-door sales woman. Nothing to worry about._ It was probably true but then the knock came loud and clear, to hard for a human, this was no ordinary woman. Edward and I ran to the door and opened it, and there in front of us was a vampire, that looked like the exact copy of me only older. She smiled at Edward and then down at me. Her face fell and then rose. She started to sob.

"Oh Alice! I can't believe I found you!" she exclaimed and reached forward to hug me.

"No offence lady, but who are you?" I asked. She was freaking me out now. She'd been looking for me, why?

"You don't recognise me. Alice I'm your sister. I've been looking for since you went missing out of the cuckoo house." She'd said but I couldn't take it in. she was my sister! I didn't know I had a sister and why was she a vamp?

"What. Since…when…what?" I couldn't talk.

"Why don't we go inside?" A husky voice came from the shadows. A man stepped out of the car that had suddenly appeared on the drive. It was a stunner. A two seater. It was black and had no badge on the front. It flowed like water and the tyres were shiny and the rims silver, not common on production cars. He was wearing a t-shirt with fangs on that were dripping with blood. His eyes were bright red and they stood out against his pale skin. He had blonde hair that was slicked back into a ponytail. He was weary skinny jeans and looked like head just stepped out of an Austen movie and wandered into hot topic. Edward stiffened at the side of me and stepped aside to let the woman, my supposed sister, pass in. she walked in and looked around.

"This is a nice place you got here" she said. She looked towards the couch where Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Cathy, Rose and Jake were sitting.

"Oh hello, my name is Francesca, but you can call me Fran, I don't mind." She said very happily. They all stared at her in disbelief. The man had now let himself in as well and he was staring at me, he looked like he was looking for something.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He smiled and turned away muttering about' she did a good job' or something. Edward had been listening, obviously, and his eyes widened. He looked from the man to the woman and back.

"Edward what is it?" I hissed. This was no time for silence. He didn't say anything, he just kept staring.

"Francesca, how may we help you?" Carlisle asked, trying to be polite to the people who had just let themselves in.

"Well, I'm Alice's sister and when I heard about when she was taken from the asylum, I went to find her, and now I have and I'm so happy!" She squealed and did a little twirl. The blonde guy walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh now I understood. My sister had found her mate. Yeah.

"Ok that explains who you are but what about him. He was just looking at me like he knew who I was. Like an old friend." I stuttered. I wanted to know he wasn't my dad or something was he. That would be creepy. Instead he just laughed. Confusing.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fran. I'm Carlisle and I'm Alice's 'father'. She has been part of our family for quite a while." He said, trying to make Cathy understand that they hadn't kidnapped me and held me against my will. I heard Edward laugh beside him so I clipped him around the ear.

"Bella won't be happy!" he teased.

"Bella's not here!" I hissed back. "Yeah but you didn't answer my question." I asked the man again. He turned to look at me, smiling.

"I know you, yes, but you won't know me. I'm your creator." He said very calmly. He smiled at me, waiting for my reply. My creator. How long I'd waited to find him, but it didn't seem right. He was with my sister! This was too confusing.

"I need to lay down." I told them and I ran upstairs. I heard Francesca run after me but I didn't care.

_Jasper_

This had been fun. We'd just managed to destroy one of the wolves without the others noticing. It was cool. Bella had grabbed him and held him there while the rest of us finished him off. The blood was nice although it wasn't as good as human. We were on our way back now, so the other party could go out.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, a smile stretching across my face. Bella was smiling to this was her first human (to some extent) kill.

"It was pretty cool, but that leader does look like Seth. He could be his brother, or even twin." She was giggling. I still expected for her to blush when she giggled but, of course, no blood rushed to her cheeks. It was still weird.

"Yeah well done Bella, you got a great grip on that wolf. He couldn't even breathe!" Emmet bellowed. We all laughed. Seth was lagging behind when I sensed he was anxious. I turned around to see what was going on. He was sniffing the air around him. I gave the air a quick whiff as well to see what was up. It was a scent I wasn't familiar to, and Seth was reacted the same way. Bella and Emmet had finally realised we'd stopped and came back.

"What's up Jaz?" Bella asked. She was very tense; it was rolling off Emmet too.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. Bella sniffed the air, then reacting the same way I did.

"There's two and is it me or do both of them smell a bit like Alice?" Bella replied, worry sparkling in her eyes. After that we were all heading full sprint towards the house. Something was up and I don't think it was good. The trail disappeared after a while, but then crossed back over a few minutes later. We reached the house soon after the trail crossed over our path. Inside the house I could see my family quite casually sitting around ,but sat in-between Nessie and Jacob was a man, no a vampire, of about 20 years with blond hair and very demolish clothes. They all looked fairly comftable, but I couldn't see Alice anywhere. Ed ward must have heard my thought, and he looked up and pointed up, indicating that Alice was upstairs. I nodded and headed upstairs. I could see her. Is it me or is she taller? I'm probably imagining things, I'd just drunk some whacked up blood. I walked up towards her. Closed my eyes and turned her round, kissing her passionately on the lips. It was weird she wasn't reacting, she wasn't kissing me back. I broke off and looked her in the eyes, and that's when I realised it wasn't Alice. Instead of Alice was a woman of about twenty staring at me in horror. I jumped back half a foot.

"Who are you?" I hissed. She was still staring at me in horror.

"I'm Francesca. I'm Alice's sister." She said, without changing her expression. Alice's sister. I didn't know she had a sister. The man downstairs must be with this Francesca. Alice is going to kill me if she finds out. There was only one thing to do.

"look I'm pretty sure your boyfriend downstairs doesn't want to find out about this, so if you leave now I promise not to tell him, but if you don't leave , I will kill you." I told her because it was the only way for Alice not to find out. Her eyes widened and she looked incredibly scared. She ran downstairs and I heard her tell her boy toy it was time to leave. It sounded like he couldn't wait to get out of here. My family said their goodbyes and they left. Swiftly. I went into my room and saw Alice sat down on the floor. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Has she gone?" she asked me. It sounded like she wanted her to leave as well.

"Yes, she's gone. Are you ok or do you want me to take your turn, I'm ok with it." I told her, she didn't look strong enough. She looked up at me.

"Yes please, thank you." She said. We sat there for a while, and then she giggled.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, Edward probably been listening in on me to make sure I didn't commit suicide." She told me. Then that's when I remembered that Edward would have seen everything that just happened through mine and Francesca's eyes. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

_6._

_Jacob_

I was still sat on the couch when Alice and jasper came back down the stairs. I didn't look up because I just wanted to get this done before I possibly get killed. Alice said she wanted some warning so I turned around and winked at her to let her know what was going to happen. When she saw my wink her face lit up, jasper looked confused. He followed her gaze to me and gave me a very hard stare. He was seriously creepy. I heard Edward chuckle from the corner.

_Just you wait; you won't be laughing in a bit._

I thought, he still didn't know what was happening. Ha. Everyone was here, it was time. I got up from the couch and everyone's gazes focused on me. I turned back around to look at Nessie, she was looking suspicious. I sighed. This wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.

"Err, Nessie can I ask you something?" I asked her, he gaze softening.

"Sure, what's up?" she replied fairly casually. It was now or never. I lowered my body and knelt on one knee. I looked up at Alice and she'd already gone up and fetched the ring, she handed it to me, and smiled as she also whipped out a camera and focused it on my pose. I opened the box and showed it to Nessie. Her face was half shocked half happy, a tear dripping down her face.

"Will you marry me?" the butterflies were banging the inside of my stomach inside out. She was smiling at me with the most brilliant smile. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she finally said,

"YES!!! Of course I'll marry you!" she jumped up and hugged me; I lifted her up and swung her round. I set her down so I could look at Edward and bella's faces, Bella was smiling, she was always a sucker for a happy ending, but Edward was different he wasn't happy or angry he was shocked. It was only then did I realise he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Alice, I broke off my hug with Renesmee and swung round to look at Alice , who was, as I expected, having a vision and her expression showed it all, something bad was about to happen.

_Carlisle_

"Alice, what is it, what's wrong?" this wonderous occasion had just been interrupted, and not by some more good news.

"I…I… think…Cathy…jasper...wolves." was all she said. I could piece it together though.

"Emmet, Edward, take jasper to Alaska or as far as you can go, you got it?" I know it would be hard for Alice but it would be best.

"Carlisle, that's not what's going on, she saw jasper and Cathy kill the wolves." Edward chipped him, saving his brother and new sister's reputation.

"If that's not the problem, what is?" this was just to confusing.

"Remember how the leader looks like Seth?" he replied, I understood know, they were going to kill the wolf, but they were going to kill the wrong one.

_Emmett_

Everything happened so fast. Cathy pounced on jasper, she ripped off his arm, it skidded to my feet. Jasper reacted just as quickly as Cathy had, kicking her in the gut so that she flew into the wall and landed with a crash against the table. Jasper ran over to her, picking her up with his good arm.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. You murderer!" she screamed at him. He didn't do anything; in fact he was fairly calm about the whole thing.

"Emmett can you bring me my arm please?" he called to me. I picked up his arm and carried it over to him. It seemed to heal together as soon as it touched his shoulder. It was so cool! Only then did I noticed I'd put the arm on backwards.

"oops!" I said sheepishly, I twisted the arm so it was where it should be. I walked back over to the rest of my family and put my arm around Rosalie's waist. Seth hadn't reacted, although he was shaking, he probably understood jasper wasn't the one who had ripped off someone's arm.

"Cathy, if you promise not to attack me again I'll let you go." Jasper said very calmly. Cathy had calmed down now and she nodded her head in response, jasper let go of her neck and she slide down the wall.

_Bella_

After, Cathy and Jasper's fight everyone dove into planning stuff out, I think they finally decided on keeping Cathy, Jasper and Seth behind, then of course Alice couldn't see but she noticed blind spots in Cathy's future, that was a good sign. I, on the other hand was busy in the corner talking to Renesmee.

" Renesmee, I'm happy for you and all, but are you sure this is what you want. We might have to move soon, you won't be able to see Jacob then, unless he wants to move too." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"of course he'll move! He loves me. That or we'll go live on our own!" she said in her tenor voice. I was so shocked, the only to compare it is to compare it to the time when I first relised I was pregnant and Edward went into shock. I stood there frozen for a while, it was only when, Edward realised what was happening and came over, did I snap out of it.

"Wait what! You've not even matured, you can't leave!" I told her shocked, Edward was still clueless. He slowly pieced it together, and shrugged his shoulders. I was shocked, I always knew he didn't really love renesmee, and this whole scienario was making me angry. I stromed out the door and into the garage. I climbed into my car and drove off. That was the last thing I remember until I woke up covered in blood and it wasn't animal blood.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I was getting writers block and this seemed like a natural end. Remember to check out my other story black **


	7. Chapter 7

_7. Bella_

I looked around and noticed. I was still in my car. The airbag had deployed and a body lay strewed across my lap. Its legs were dangling out of the windscreen, pointing in the direction of another car, a pink humbug. I worked out that this was a car crash and my immortality meant there had been more damage than usual. The body on my lap was a woman, she had cherry hair and ivory skin, all the blood was hers, so I didn't need to check her pulse to know she was dead. There was enough here to be in Saw. I flipped her body over onto the passenger seat and had a good look of what was left of her face. Luckily I didn't recognise her, she was a tourist, visiting during the summer, but she would never return. I reached forward and pulled the emergency phone in my dash. I had Edward on speed dial and called him straight away. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella were are you? Do you know how late it is?"

"Edward? I need your help." I choked down the phone.

"Bella honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No but I need you to come to… I don't know where I am!" I sobbed down to him, if I could cry I would be dehydrated by now.

"Shh. It's ok just describe it to me." He whispered calmly back. His velvet voice calmed me instantly, but the calm wasn't me. I looked up and saw someone in the front seat of the humbug. Jasper was waving back at me, an evil grin stretching over his face. I dropped the phone and I heard it break against my stone foot, Edward's voice going with it.

_Edward_

Bella's phone just smashed with a satisfying crunch on the ground. Where ever she was, something was wrong.

"Alice?" I shouted.

"Yes Edward?" she appeared at my side.

"Can you try and find Bella for me. She's in trouble." Her eyes glazed over as she tried to find Bella. Her smile faltered as the vision wore on until it fell into a perfect round 'o'. She focused again.

"She's with Jasper but she was scared of him. Why would she be scared?"

"Where is she Alice?" I shook her. Cathy entered the room.

"Hey you guys. I couldn't help hearing you were talking about jasper. I forgot, he said he was going out to get rid of a problem he had. "She was standing in the corner nervously. I didn't need to read Alice's mind to know what was happening in there. We ran to the garage and climbed into Alice's Porsche. She stomped on the gas pedal and we lurched forward; speeding towards the crash site.

_Bella_

Jasper climbed out of the car and walked towards my car. He leaned forward towards the window.

"So Bella, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said, looking away with fake awarkwadness." Since you now know about what I have done. I'm going to have to kill you." He looked up, emphasizing his speech with the evil glint in his eye. I had never felt fear since becoming a vampire. Anger, yes. Worry, of course! But not fear. My seatbelt had snapped, so I had only one choice. I leaped forward quickly, narrowly missing jasper's swiping claw of a hand. I landed on the edge of the road and sprinted into the forest. I started heading north, no idea where I was heading. I was alone with my brother in law trying to kill me and who was that girl in the car? Was jasper some kind of vampire assassin? I suddenly felt sad and wanted to stop but I knew that it was jasper playing with my emotions. I had to get out of here so I ran further into the forest to lose Jasper.

That's when she appeared. She stepped out of the trees. She raised her finger and put it against her lips. The she smiled.

She strode towards me and I could feel myself fall into a crouch. She just laughed.

"Are you Alice?" she whispered. Then I realised she was the girl that had just been in my car. She was limping but all the cuts had become pink lines.

"What are you?" I asked

_Jasper_

Those wolves were going to be the death of me literally. They can never find out about me and that...bitch!(As in the female dog). She would never forgive me if she found out that mutts obsession with and how it started. This was going to be fun. Right then I picked up Bella's scent and I followed deep into the forest. Then I heard a noise. At first it sounded like sobbing. Bella's sobbing I raced forward. Maybe the killing thing had been a bit much maybe Bella would promise to keep it a secret. As I neared the sound I realised it wasn't sobbing I was hearing. It was laughing. I could see Bella's brunette hair bobbing up and down under the force of the giggles she was creating. As her fit of giggles drove her to falling over I saw the flash of cherry red hair. Perfectly still. She was obviously not finding her story funny at all. She was insane that's why. I ran to stand between them and when Bella saw my face she burst into a harder fit of giggles. Her face would be blue if she had actually needed air because no one could have laughed like this and lived. I turned to the cherry haired girl.

"Cherie." I roared. She just smiled.

"You always had a short fuse. Didn't you and I bet Alice has never this side of you before has she? They say the best person for you is the one who has seen you in the worse of situations and still loves you. Alice hasn't seen at your worst, has she now" she purred as she stood up and started to rub herself up and down my body. I could still hear Bella choking with laughter in the background.

"She doesn't have too. She loves me and I love her. It's stronger than your imprinting you know." I said while trying to peel her off my person.

"You don't know a thing about imprinting!" she exclaimed before lunging at me before planting a kiss smack band on my lips. She held on for what seemed ages. Bella had stopped laughing and had retorted to gasping. As she still clinged onto me body and started to grind. I saw a flash behind me. Taking Bella with it. Followed by a flash in front that ripped Cherie off my body. I blinked in shock to see Bella moved to the corner in front of me and Alice and Edward standing over an unconscious Cherie.

_Alice_

Edward and I were speeding down the country lanes at about 100mph.

"Alice can you see anything. At all!" Edward yelled at me while reacting to the sharp right.

"I can't see anything of Bella. She must be with a werewolf, and as for jasper, I can only see him racing through the woods... Wait knows he's blank as well." I exclaimed, a hand on my forehead. We were fast approaching the thickest part.

"Anything look familiar?" Edward asked.

"The bit is just coming round the corner..." I replied just as we turned into a very bloody crash scene. Bella's scent was mixed in with the horrible scent of some werewolf. As we approached the sight we realised the blood was the werewolf's.

"Over here!" I heard Edward exclaim from the forest edge. I ran after him." Bella's trail goes in here. I'm going to follow it. See if you can find jasper's and follow that then maybe we can find them both." I nodded and ran along the forest line until I found his scent and followed it deep into the forest. Eventually we could hear a noise a head and I saw Edward in a crouch in a little ditch by the side of my path. So I jumped with him and peered over the edge in the direction her was looking at. I saw jasper being virtually raped by a young cherry haired girl. Anger boiled up and as she plunged herself into a kiss I jumped up. But Edward was already a head of me. He grabbed Bella out of the way and stashed her away in a safer clearing and I grabbed a stick and slammed it into the head the cherry haired slut. She flew off jasper like a surprised limpet. I dropped the stick and Edward and I stood over her. I nodded and he dragged her off into the forest to be disposed of.

_3__rd__ person_

The Cullen family all sat in a circle in the front room with Jasper stood in the middle. The wolves surrounded the circle the family had creating with Jacob and Seth behind their loved ones. Bella was talking.

"Well, once she had told me what she was, I started to run but she caught up and said she wouldn't hurt me if I wasn't Alice. When I told her I wasn't she began to tell me about her and jasper. Apparently when he was in the south they had met and she became kind of obsessed with him and she was convinced she had imprinted with him. When he left she was really hurt but when she met peter and charlotte and Cathy here," she paused to gesture to Cathy." She angry to find out that he had met someone else and attacked them. She then followed Cathy here where she was going to kill Alice so jasper would want to be with her." She told the rest of the group. Alice stood up to hug jasper's arm.

"So how did you meet her?" she asked quietly, before looking up at him with wide, sparkling, and golden eyes. He shifted his eyes away nervously.

"Um, I'd rather not say that." He mumbled. Everyone looked to Bella who looked around the group as a smile spread on her face and started to rock her chair with laughter. Everyone knew she had been found laughing her head off and this was apparently what was so funny. Once she had calmed down, she began to talk, ignoring jasper deathly looks.

"Well, just like Alice that was my question and when she told me I couldn't believe that he had made such a big deal in wanting to keep it a secret. Apparently, he met her in a bar while he, peter and charlotte were getting 'food'. The thing was..." she paused to look around the room only to see jasper flinching at her look." IT WAS A GAY BAR!" she announced and everyone burst into fits of laughing just like Bella. Their combined force managed to shake the ground so hard glass and pottery in the house began to break under the frequency. Jasper stood awkwardly stood in the middle a giggling Alice rolling on the floor next to him. He tried to change to subject by asking Edward about the rest of the southern wolves.

"They. Came. To get. Their. Leader. So. I killed them .as well." He said in-between bursts of laughter. The scene was set a family in laughing fits all except the one they were laughing at.

**I know it was a sudden ending but when i strted writing again i thought it would be a good ending that explained everything without getting to complicating. Did you like the story. Please leave me reviews and don't forget to check out my other newly finished story. It has a link to this story.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
